Submit Your OCs!
by Ellabellu
Summary: Welcome to the story of Bloomclan, Flightclan, Drizzleclan and Gladeclan. Ready for whatever challenges that approach and waiting for whatever members will come to their clans. Which clan will you join? The independent Bloomclan, the prideful Flightclan, the loyal Drizzleclan or the thoughtful Gladeclan. The choice is yours if you decide to join yet another one of these OC stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've decided to make my second ever story and it's going to be an OC submission one. I tried to make some unique clans instead of just a Shadowclan 2.0, Riverclan 2.0, etc. So hopefully this is more exciting than your average OC Submit story. I've planned out a few possible ways this story to go so hopefully it doesn't end up too cliché' or a train wreck. I've made the leaders already but they're not just (Clan Name)star because I don't want it to be like these are new clans. Anyway that's enough of me blabbing. Here are the clans and I can't wait to see all of your characters!**

 **Flightclan:**

Flightclan lives on the moor and have a camp in a tunnel system they dug out. These cats mainly hunt rabbits and hares but occasionally hunt other species. They are fast and use speed to their advantage. Flightclan mainly focus on battle training making them good fighters. Flightclan cats are proud of their clan and think it is better than all the others. They are a bit too eager to rush into battle and have trouble finding medicine cats because their kits are taught to love fighting. Water is scarcer in their territory than in other clans'.

Leader- Swiftstar

 **Gladeclan:**

Live in grassy plains with occasional trees and lots of herbs. These cats find it harder to hunt pray due to the lack of hiding places. They mainly hunt birds and mice. Gladeclan are smart and logical. They have calm tempers and tend think their way out of battles. Gladeclan cats are careful with their decisions and the words they use. Their tendancy to avoid battles causes them to sometimes be called cowards by the other clan.

Leader- Grassystar

 **Drizzleclan:**

Drizzleclan territory is full of streams and ponds. There is a river cutting through their territory and flowing down in a waterfall to the gathering island. The main source of prey for this clan is fish, causing them suffer the most during leafbare because of the fact that they aren't good at hunting other types of prey. These cats are loyal and won't hesitate to help others in need, but the other clans sometimes take advantage of this. Because of their shiny pelts and border with Twolegplace, Drizzleclan cats are the most prone to being taken by Twolegs and becoming kittypets.

Leader- Dewstar

 **Bloomclan:**

These cats live in a shaded forest full of trees and undergrowth. They have the most prey, mainly hunting squirrels, birds and mice. Bloomclan cats are quiet and neutral with the other clans. They keep to themselves and are very independent. Bloomclan don't get fussed or worried about the problems of other clans, they have what they need so they don't worry about stealing from others. This lack of connection with the other clans stops them from being dragged into battles that aren't theirs but also makes it hard for Bloomclan to get help when they need it. These cats are good at climbing trees and their fighting techniques utilise this.

Leader-Maplestar.

 **Borders and Sacred Places-**

Imaging a square.

Split the square into quarters.

In the top right is Drizzleclan.

To the left is Gladeclan.

Beneath Gladeclan is Flightclan.

And to the right of them is Bloomclan.

Going from the top right corner of Drizzleclan and down to a tiny bit past the Bloomclan border is Twolegplace.

In just beyond the Bloomclan and Flightclan border is the Moonstone.

The Moonstone is a large quartz rock at the top of a rocky hill. It is a difficult climb the first time but the medicine cats get used to the journey. The moon lights up the stone when it is in the middle of the sky.

In the centre where all the clans' territories meet is the gathering place. Here there is a waterfall flowing out of Drizzleclan's border with Gladeclan into a river surrounding the gathering place. The river is either swum across by Drizzleclan or one of the three Twoleg bridges is used to cross the river. In the centre of the gathering place are four large boulders which the leaders sit on to address the clans.

The Drizzleclan and Gladeclan border is a river.

The Gladeclan and Flightclan border is a line of rocks and boulders as well as ledges where Flightclan territory rises above Gladeclan's.

Gladeclan's border with Bloomclan is where the trees start.

And finally, Bloomclan's border with Drizzleclan is a flowing stream.

 **Submission Info-**

Please make sure your characters aren't made of cardboard. Give them a good set of personality traits and describe a bit of their body shape please. You are only aloud to submit one Medicine Cat/ Medicine Apprentice/ Deputy altogether. **This does not mean one per clan.** Multiple OCs are aloud and you can submit as many as you want! Please put if you want them to die / if they can die, if they have a mate or ready / will have a mate / I can give them a mate. Please put kits as well.

 **Bio-**

Name:

Gender:

Age (moons):

Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Positive Traits:

Negative Traits:

Main Skill:

Mate:

Kits:

Die:

Other:

 **Whelp. That's all I have. Have fun submitting your OCs and I hope that this story actually ends up being something. Don't worry, I'm still going to work on Tigerstar's Reign I just decided to do one of these as well.**


	2. Allegiances 1

**Allegiances-**

 **Drizzleclan**

 **Leader: Dewstar-** Large white tom with ginger patches and green eyes.

 **Deputy: OPEN**

 **Medicine Cat: Rainshine-** Dark grey she cat with light grey spots and vibrant blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

 **Darkpelt-** Smokey grey tom **(Mates with Ivyheart)**

 **Apprentice- Lightningpaw**

 **Ivyheart-** Black and white she cat with dark blue eyes. **(Mates with Darkpelt)**

 **Apprentice- Limppaw**

 **Minnowleap-** Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and white paws. Body shape is small and hard muscles

 **Apprentices-**

 **Limppaw-** Small, thin and semi-fluffy brown and grey spotted tom with light blue eyes. Has a limp from an injury he acquired as a kit in his front leg.

 **Lightningpaw-** Long and lean golden and white striped tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

 **Sagewind-** Small light brown she cat with green eyes. **(Mother to Aspenkit and Cedarkit)**

 **Mouseberry-** Slender, small light, pale ginger/brown she-cat, a small pinkish nose, and rounded, pale amber eyes. **(Mother to Runningkit)**

 **Kits-**

 **Aspenkit-** Light grey tom with amber eyes

 **Cedarkit-** Calico she-kit with green eyes

 **Runningkit-** Small, pale brown tabby she kit with deep amber eyes.

 **Elders-**

 **NONE**

 **Gladeclan**

 **Leader: Grassystar-** Speckled brown she cat with brilliant green eyes.

 **Deputy: OPEN**

 **Medicine Cat: OPEN  
Warriors:**

 **Brightriver-** Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

 **NONE  
Queens:**

 **NONE  
Kits:**

 **NONE**

 **Elders:**

 **NONE**

 **Flightclan:**

 **Leader: Swiftstar-** Pale brown tom with a white streak along his back and a long white ringed tail. Amber eyes.

 **Deputy: Goldenstripe-** Golden tabby she cat with beautiful green eyes, sharp claws and a scar running across her left side.

 **Medicine Cat: OPEN**

 **Warriors:**

 **Redshadow-** Tome with short, red fur that sticks out in clumps all over his body. His forelegs are well-muscled and his eyes appear to glow with ambition. He is somewhat attractive as far as cats go and has no noticeable scars due to his fighting ability. **(I moved him to warrior because someone submitted deputy before he was submitted)**

 **Apprentice- Milkpaw**

 **Thistlewhisker-** White tom with long claws, and whiskers that thicken a little nearing the end, plus handsome amber eyes.

 **Apprentice- Fernpaw**

 **Warrior**

 **Apprentice- Lionpaw**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Milkpaw-** White tom with handsome amber eyes.

 **Fernpaw-** Brown tabby she cat with beautiful green eyes

 **Lionpaw-** Golden tabby she cat with beautifully colored amber eyes, and thorn sharp claws

 **Queens:**

 **NONE  
Kits:**

 **NONE  
Elders:**

 **NONE**

 **Bloomclan**

 **Leader: Maplestar** **-** Muscular calico she cat with amber eyes.

 **Deputy: OPEN**

 **Medicine Cat: OPEN**

 **Warriors:**

 **Stormpelt-** Grey-furred she cat with darker grey spots on underbelly, one eye, one front paw, back, one ear, and tail tip and blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

 **NONE  
Queens:**

 **NONE  
Kits:**

 **NONE  
Elders:**

 **NONE**

 **Starclan-**

 **Harepaw-** Brown tabby tom with handsome amber eyes. Died at 10 moons.

 **Soooooo that's the allegiances so far. Please submit some medicine cats for all the clans except Drizzleclan. Bloomclan, Drizzleclan and Gladeclan need deputies. Bloomclan and Gladeclan also need the most members and Lionpaw of Flightclan needs a mentor! I will be accepting Dark Forest and Starclan cats as well as cats who train in the Dark Forest. If I missed one of your OCs please tell me! So far all of these OCs are great and once all the medicine cat positions are filled as well as at least 2-3 warriors per clan I will start the story. If it ends up that some apprentices don't have mentors or kits don't have mothers, then I'll just make an OC for them.**

 **And don't forget, Rubber Ducks are planning world domination. Be prepared!**


End file.
